


Together

by shadyhon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, No.mercy - Freeform, there's just a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyhon/pseuds/shadyhon
Summary: Just Minhyuk and Hyungwon loving each other





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunghyuk just happened to me xD
> 
> English isn't my first language. I'm sorry for any mistakes

There hadn't been a day that Minhyuk regretted meeting Hyungwon, even if their personalities were clearly different they became close friends in a really short time. He hadn't intended to burden his family even more when he asked them to allow Hyungwon to stay at their house, because the boy went far away from home to become an Idol in Seoul. They were worried about Minhyuk's wellbeing all the time, but they decided that they'd support him as much as they could and Hyungwon seemed to be a well-mannered boy and also a good influence for their son. 

It didn't take long for both of their parents to befriend as well and it became quite natural for Hyungwon to live with them. Maybe they weren't the best singers or dancers, but they clearly had potential and Minhyuk was always confident to push himself more and more over his limits so his parents would be proud of him. There just was one big problem: Hyungwon was perfect. He was tall, had a face like a porcelain doll, pouty lips and just looked like a model while Minhyuk had these moments of insecurities next to him. If this wasn't the only problem, no, Minhyuk was madly in love with him – not from the beginning of course. They were friends, they faced good and bad times together the last couple of years and Minhyuk couldn't even point his finger on that exact moment when he fell in love with him. 

He was very aware that he had to hide his sexuality, but it had never been an issue with Hyungwon, who had just shrugged when he told him that he was gay – it never changed a damn thing between them. Sometimes he wished something HAD changed after his confession, but Hyungwon was just this very thoughtful friend and Minhyuk had to suffer so much because all he wanted to do was kiss these pouty lips until they're out of breath. They were so close and it was killing him. Even in dramas it was so easy to get hit by a car but Lee Minhyuk only had a lot of problems and no death in clear sight. Maybe that was a bit overdramatic because in dramas it was also easier to fall in love with a person that liked you back or – in his case – just wanted to be friends. Hypothetically, Hyungwon never said anything about being 'just friends' but he wasn't making a move either but then again, Minhyuk neither. 

Since they became trainees at Starship entertainment they also made a lot of new friends, so Minhyuk could distract himself from his feelings – most of the time. He had a cheerful personality, and no problems to get to know the other trainees better but on the other hand he became more and more frustrated because his feelings for Hyungwon were still there. He loved Hyungwon's smile, his voice, his hands when they caressed his back for support, hell Hyungwon even looked like an angel when he was sleeping – and he was sleeping a lot! 

Minhyuk sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, after he had wiped the steam away with his forearm. He had just taken a shower after a long day of vocal and dance practice and his whole body hurt and felt like a bunch of bricks. “Just get it over with...” he whispered to himself, while drying his hair with one of the towels. They had moved to the dorm a few months ago, so Minhyuk should've had enough distraction and also more distance to Hyungwon, but nothing has changed – he was still in love with the younger male, and he was so tired and desperate, so he would talk to him. On this particular weekend they both stayed at Minhyuk's parents, so he wanted to take this chance to get his feelings off his chest and hopefully they'd be still friends after that. Except all Minhyuk wanted was to be Hyungwon's boyfriend, but he tried to be realistic.

He just had put some fresh clothes on, and went back to his room were Hyungwon was lying on his bed, reading some Manga he borrowed from Jooheon recently. His parents were out grocery shopping with his brother, so this was his chance – now or never! Minhyuk was so nervous that he wanted to throw up, as he closed the door behind him, took a seat on the bed and soon enough Hyungwon was smiling at him while putting the Manga aside. “Finished?” he asked and Minhyuk managed a shy smile and nodded. Why was Hyungwon so beautiful? Why was this so hard? 

“Hyung... there's something I need to tell you.” His voice insecure, but there was no going back now, so he took a deep breath before he continued. “I wanted to tell you sooner, but we started to be trainees at Starship and moved to the dorm, and we're living with a bunch of other dudes now, so it's not that we have a lot a privacy there and.. ANYWAY it's fine if you just acknowledge it because I don't want this to be weird or anything...” Well Minhyuk this wasn't weird at all – he thought.

“Wow! Minhyuk slow down.” Hyungwon sat up and softly placed his hand on Minhyuk's arm, so the older male could relax – except he didn't and Minhyuk nervously played with the hem of his shirt, not looking at Hyungwon. “What's the matter, Hyung..? You know you can tell me everything, right?” Hyungwon slowly moved closer to Minhyuk, sitting right in front of him, their knees touching, waiting for his friend to speak up. It was quite natural for them to talk about everything and as for Hyungwon nothing could replace this strong bond between him and Minhyuk. 

Words came very easy to Minhyuk – only this time it was so hard to open his mouth. The words laid right there on the tip of his tongue, wanted to fill the room with its sound. He felt so lost under Hyungwon's worried gaze that in the end his voice came out only as a shaky whisper.

“I love you.”

He wasn't sure if Hyungwon had heard him or if he was able to repeat those words if he didn't. His heart beat so loud and fast in his chest, like an open air heavy metal concert, that he became anxious, Hyungwon could hear it too. With every second going by Minhyuk wanted to stand up and jump out of the window – or maybe he should move to Tibet to become a monk? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't recognize Hyungwon calling out his name, so he just came to his senses when his soft, long fingers cupped his face, lifting it so Minhyuk was looking right in Hyungwon's magnificent hazel eyes.

And oh. OH....

If this was one of his weird dreams, he would never want to wake up again! Not only was Hyungwon very close, but he was kissing him, so soft and sweet, like melting ice cream on a warm summer day – and Minhyuk literally melted under his touch and the kiss when he slowly closed his eyes and gave into it. His lips so much softer and warmer than he could have ever imagined it. They fit so perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces.

It was Hyungwon who broke the kiss after a short while and smiled at him, moving his thumbs over his red, soft cheeks. They stayed close together, their foreheads touching and it was the first time in his life that Minhyuk was speechless. Was this even real? Did Hyungwon just kiss him? With a searching look Minhyuk looked in the younger's eyes. “I love you too.” Hyungwon said as if knowing what his friend wanted to ask. Okay, so here he was, Lee Minhyuk, speechless again, opening his mouth like a fish not able to respond properly, because he was so happy like a schoolgirl walking through a wide field of flowers, hand in hand with her boyfriend. 

That's when he slapped the younger one on the thigh and pulled his head slightly back, but not enough to break their intimacy. “Wait... why didn't you say anything before? I was literally DYING!” There he was, the loud Minhyuk Hyungwon loved so much, so everything he could do was smiling because of his sudden outburst. “I wanted to.. and in a way I did every day...” he said softly, his fingers tracing down the others neck and it made Minhyuk shiver – in a very good way. Hyungwon had showed Minhyuk his affection during the small things, a touch, a smile or the silent love confessions when the older male was asleep, but Minhyuk had been too distracted with hiding his true feelings, that he hadn't noticed them.

“I wanted to tell you this weekend, because as you said, we're living in a dorm now with a bunch of other dudes.” Both of them laughed at this, and Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Hyungwon's neck as the younger rested his hands on his back. 

He couldn't believe that this was in fact real, but the tingling feeling in his stomach felt so unbelievably good as their lips met again for another kiss. They sank back on the bed and just kissed as if nothing else mattered. For now, they didn't think about the other trainees, about how hard it would be to work for their relationship or how to explain their families. It was just them, holding and loving each other so Minhyuk didn't care about the challenges the world was holding for them. 

\----

It's been over 6 months now that they started dating. They had managed to hide their relationship in front of the other trainees. They were just close friends in front of them – like Kihyun and Hoseok – except they managed to sneak out to be together whenever possible. Since it wasn't a big deal to share the bathroom with other trainees nobody questioned Minhyuk and Hyungwon for being there together. If only they knew how Hyungwon's hands were all over Minhyuk's body, his hot lips on his wet skin, touching him, while Minhyuk tried to bite his knuckles to hide his moans – and Hyungwon loved it to make a mess out of him.

The biggest challenge for their relationship was yet to come as K.Will announced that there'd be a new casting show named “No.Mercy” to form a new Idol group out of the trainees. Minhyuk felt like he couldn't breathe, because he knew that he wasn't one of the best singers or dancers like Kihyun or Shownu – nor an embodiment of the latest Picasso like Hoseok or Hyungwon. He would fight for his place, that was for sure, but how should he get into competition with his own boyfriend? During the announcement Minhyuk searched for Hyungwon's eyes and as they met the younger smiled reassuring at him even if he was as shocked as Minhyuk. He didn't know how, but Hyungwon never failed to ease his worries and he was simply thankful for that.

They were free for the weekend so both singers went back home to Minhyuk's parents – which knew about their romantic relationship and supported them fully. Minhyuk never wanted to be a burden to his parents. He knew it was luxury that they accepted him to be gay, to be with Hyungwon and becoming an Idol instead of going to university, and getting a decent job. Sometimes he felt like they went through too much trouble for him, he felt truly sorry for that. It was another point why he had to succeed during “No.Mercy.” because he wanted his parents to be proud. He wanted to be able to support them as much as they supported his dreams.

He told all that to his parents after dinner, crying while pressing himself into his mothers arms. It felt so unreal to be so loved but it gave him strength to overcome all difficulties. As it was getting late, Hyungwon and Minhyuk went to his room and laid in bed, facing each other and holding each other close. “I don't want to compete with you... I don't want us to break up because of this...” Minhyuk said, his fingers touching the soft skin on Hyungwon's cheek, tracing over his cheekbone and down to his jaw. How was it even possible that he was real and in love with him? 

Hyungwon hated it to see his boyfriend so insecure and fragile, because he had never met a stronger person than him. He fought for his dreams and he made Hyungwon work harder himself – not to mention that he had this perfect sense to cheer the other trainees up, even if they were exhausted and stressed out. Minhyuk made them laugh, he was so glowing and warm like the sun itself. Hyungwon closed his hand over Minhyuk's and peppered light kisses on every single finger. “You don't have to.” he stated with a calm voice, which made Minhyuk's body shiver. He silently watched Hyungwon cupping his fingers with his warm, full lips, like he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. “We won't break apart, because we're doing this together. There are enough spots in the group and you don't have to compete with anyone. All you have to do is being yourself because nobody else could possibly be like you.” Hyungwon let go of his hand und pulled him closer, their noses brushing and their lips so close, Minhyuk could feel his warm breath.

“And I love you for whom you are, you are a fighter, so I won't give you any chance to quit.” Hyungwon gave him a cheeky grin before kissing him, washing all his doubts away. Minhyuk decided to throw his insecurities overboard and leaning into the kiss instead, trusting him with every fiber of his body. Without resistance, he opened his mouth to allow Hyungwon to slip his tongue in and deepen their kiss, his hand grasping lightly into his shirt. Slowly Hyungwon pressed Minhyuk onto the mattress, hovering over him, their kissing becoming messier and soon Hyungwon's lips were all over is neck, leaving little pecks on his collarbone and the curve of his neck – because he couldn't resist marking Minhyuk as his own.

A silent gasp came over Minhyuk's lips as Hyungwon continued kissing over his jaw and stopped by this sweet, sweet spot behind his ear, he knew would break Minhyuk open for him. Without thinking twice Minhyuk pulled Hyungwon's shirt over his head and let him do the same, before their lips met again in a breathtaking kiss. Minhyuk was always surprised how his body reacted under Hyungwon's touch. How his skin burned under his kisses and how it made him feel like he was everything to Hyungwon, the most beautiful flower in a garden of thousands, millions.

It's not like they haven't done anything in Minhyuk's room before, with his parents only two doors across the hall, so they were used to being careful and silent. Always silent, when everything they wanted was to shout each others names in the wind, how much they loved each other but this was also their save place, far away from the world, were time didn't matter, and they could just be. 

“I want you.”

Minhyuk was holding Hyungwon's face in his hands, after they broke the kiss, panting for air, and he could see the younger's eyes widen in surprise. “Are you sure?” he whispered. They had talked about having sex before, but it never seemed to be the right time. “Of course.” Minhyuk smiled softly. “Besides... we're living with a bunch of creepy dudes, so I guess it's out of discussion waiting any longer. Or do you want to do it while they're watching?” he grinned as Hyungwon made a face. “You're so gross... just shut up.” Sometimes Minhyuk was just talking too much.

 

It wasn't their first time seeing each other naked, but there was no better feeling than their skin touching, their hands caressing each others bodies in awe and Minhyuk was so drunk from those passionate kisses, that he couldn't get enough of. Hyungwon was so gentle and took his sweet time working him open with his fingers and the lube, Minhyuk kept hidden deep inside the drawer of his bedside table. “Hyungwon.. please.” Minhyuk bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from moaning too loud when the younger found his prostate and made his whole body tremble from pleasure. He spread his legs wider, when Hyungwon took his fingers out of him, leaving him feeling so empty. 

Minhyuk's arms wrapped around Hyungwon's neck, as the younger sank down between his legs, kissing him deeply, to prevent both from moaning too loudly as Hyungwon slowly slid inside his lover's body, filling Minhyuk so breathtakingly. His head was spinning, despite the world seemed to have stopped when Hyungwon started to make sweet love to him, slowly but passionate. None of his dreams could be compared with the feeling he experienced right now with Hyungwon. Right now, connected with Hyungwon in the best way possible, Minhyuk knew there was nothing in this world he couldn't handle – they couldn't handle. 

Hyungwon entangled their fingers above Minhyuk's head, kissing and biting his red lips tenderly, overwhelmed by this intense feeling being one with the love of his life. No words could possibly describe their intense connection and Hyungwon had never seen Minhyuk more beautiful as in this moment. His cheeks red, glassy, dark eyes and those little whimpers leaving his swollen lips whenever Hyungwon hit this lovely spot inside him. Soon they reached their climax together and both tried to choke their last moans in a trembling open-mouthed kiss. 

When they came down from their high Hyungwon sank beside Minhyuk and pulled him in his arms, kissing his forehead, caressing his naked back with his long, slender fingers. They enjoyed the comfortable silence for a while, the post-coital warmth in their bodies and holding each other close. “I love you so much.” he whispered against the hot skin on Minhyuk's face as the older lifted his head and smiled brightly at him. 

“I love you more.” 

No, there hadn't been one day Minhyuk regretted meeting Hyungwon and it was because Hyungwon was so different from him, that he became his center, his rock, his safe place and the love of his life. It didn't matter how many set backs appeared in front of them, they were moving forward. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankful for every comment and kudos <3


End file.
